


Little Little

by cheesiepeesie



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesiepeesie/pseuds/cheesiepeesie
Summary: Seungli was happy. She was at the place she wanted to be, with the people she loved the most in the world, so there was no reason for her not to be happy. Or at least that was what she had told herself every time she had a shred of doubt in her mind, like at this very moment.





	Little Little

Black apron with the small bear logo of her family's bakery coffee shop was tied around her waist, hair tied in a high ponytail, and a little bit of color around her eyes to make her look conventional. She nodded to her reflection in the mirror at the end of her five minute bathroom break.

Seungli was happy. She was at the place she wanted to be, with the people she loved the most in the world, so there was no reason for her not to be happy. Or at least that was what she had told herself every time she had a shred of doubt in her mind, like at this very moment.

She tucked her phone in the back pocket of her jeans, away with the jealousy she had for her high school friends, who showed off on social media how much fun they were having, attending college parties and making new friends, forgetting about her.

Now wasn't the time for that. Now she needed to go back to work and put some frosting on those cupcakes.

Her mom was at the front, serving the costumers and making coffee, and her dad was in the kitchen, in charge of baking and cooking orders. Seulgi walked pass her mom, who was talking to a regular elderly costumer who came by almost every day, to find her dad in the kitchen, filling a frosting bag next to her red cupcakes.

"No – dad, I told you I'll be back in five minutes." She said and walked to her station where her dad was standing.

"It's okay, baby girl, don't worry. I'm just helping you a little." Her dad said and placed the frosting bag on the counter to look at her. "I know you don't like it when anyone else is frosting your cupcakes."

Her lips were pressed together in a thin line, eye not forgiving. He sighed and moved aside.

"I had nothing else to do," he mumbled as Seulgi stood at her rightful place and picked up the frosting bag, half full. "and you seemed to take your time in the bathroom—"

"It's okay, dad, I get it." She said, more concerned about the frosting having a cream color and not the color she wanted than anything else. "Thanks for the help."

From the corner of her eye she could see her dad wobble back to his own station, and the atmosphere got awkward. But they were both used to that.

She wondered if she had time to make new frosting and put the one her father made in the fridge for a late use, but her mom announced they need to start working on the cake Mrs. Park ordered two days ago for her kid's birthday.

Seulgi decorated the cupcakes carefully and as fast as she could, before bringing them to the front of the shop.

"I'm going to help your dad with the cake, you stay here on the counter, alright?" her mom asked.

"Sure." Seulgi said, relieved.  She did not like working with her dad on the same dessert. "You two are a much better team than me and dad." She said, but regretted if right away because she sounded bitter and she didn't intend to.

Her mom frowned, but didn't say anything. She petted her lightly on the shoulder on her way to the kitchen, and Seulgi bit the inside of her cheek.

Once she was gone and Seulgi could hear the faint sound of her parents talking in the room behind her, she exhaled a big breath she didn't know she was holding.

_I am happy here._ She told herself. _This is where I'm supposed to be._

She knelt down and started arranging her fresh cupcakes in the display fridge. Halfway through, a costumer came in, and Seulgi hoped they would sit on one of the tables and wait for her to bring them a menu, but no luck. The unknown costumer came right to the counter.

Seulgi's breathe had left the display glass foggy, and she could not peek at the costumer with her head in the fridge and see if they were staring at the menu board hanging on the wall behind her, so she had to get out.

Some strains of hair had escaped her ponytail, and she was sure if her mom was next to her she would have said something about it, but right now Seulgi couldn't care less, so she emerged looking like her mother would call, 'a mess'.

And she immediately regretted it.

The costumer was a tall, young woman, probably a student, with dark red hair that reached her shoulders, bright skin, big eyes and full red lips. She was beautiful in a way that made Seulgi blush from the thought of talking to her.

And she had to talk to her, because she was a costumer. So Seulgi was probably starting to blush even before she remembered she looked, by her mom's definition, a mess.

With hands still clod from the fridge's air, she tucked the hair strains behind her ears, eyes purposefully wondering to the cupcakes she had yet placed in the display, and then she remembered she was being rude.

"Ah—ah, hello, welcome! Do you need anything? I—I mean, can I get you a-anything?"

The costumer, who was scanning the menu on the wall with a rather thoughtful look on her face, dropped her eyes on Seulgi.

_How are you supposed to act when a pretty girl is looking at you –_

"Hello," the costumer said, with honey dipped voice, and then – smiled the most beautiful smile Seulgi had seen in her life. With gums and all.   _This girl is perfect._ "Do you have wifi here?"

It took a little too long for Seulgi to answer, but the smile was still there when her brain reminded her what the word 'wifi' means.

"Yes, of course. It's Kang, dot, Bear, and the password is –" oh no, not this password. She swallowed and looked away in embarrassment, before reciting "S, E, U, L, G, I, ninety four."

She felt her face burning, and the costumer laughed sweetly. _Oh my GOD._

"Who's Seulgi?"

"M-me, It's me..." Seulgi could not bring herself to look straight back at her, although she really wanted to. "My dad came up with this password."

"That's cute!" she said, and sounded like she genuinely meant it. "Is he the owner of this place?"

"Yeah, you know, it's a little family business."

"How nice. My dad also uses my birthday as his password, for everything. And he thinks he's being clever."

Seulgi chuckled and allowed herself to look back at her. Luckily, she was still smiling.

"Parents, right?" Seulgi joked.

The costumer's smile weakened and her eyes fell to the counted, and Seulgi immediately wanted to take it back – _parents, wrong! Parents very, **very** wrong!_

"Yeah…" she said, voice now distant. "I want to order coffee."

Seulgi cussed herself in her head for killing the conversation, before typing the order on the computer. The costumer paid in cash, and went to sit on one of the distant tables, closer to the window, while Seulgi was making her coffee. Her lips were sealed, and her expression was unreadable. She looked very different from the person Seulgi was talking to a moment ago, but still, very beautiful. Seulgi found it hard to look away.

Turning her attention to the coffee, Seulgi grinded their freshest beans and poured the drink into their shiniest mug. By the time she was bringing the coffee to the table, the costumer had opened a laptop on it, and two thick books, one notebook and a pencil box lying beside it.

Seulgi had to think where to put the mug, because the whole table was covered, but as soon as she came close enough the costumer looked up and stretched her hands towards the mug. Seulgi bowed weakly and placed the mug between her hands, and for a tiny moment, their fingers touched.

That would be the moment a cheesy love song would start playing in the background and a slow motioned clip of three different shots from several angles of their hands touching would play, covered with bright pink filters. A shot of her flustered face, the other girl's deadpan expression, and the audience would know – these two are meant to end up together.

If only Seulgi's sad life was a television drama.

In reality, the costumer snatched the coffee away, quickly but very carefully, thanked Seulgi weakly and placed the mug between the two thick books. Seulgi's fingers stayed in the place where they touched, holding nothing but air and the soon forgotten memory of the girl's warmth.

Closing her hands, she bought them back to herself, and turned around. She really wished she could linger in that moment, like they do on television.

But on television Seulgi wouldn't be the main character, and she would definitely not be the love interest of a pretty girl like this costumer, or any girl at all. The girl would be with an equally good looking guy that would treat her badly the whole show, but on one of the last episodes will tell her how much he loved her this whole time, and they will live happily ever after. This coffee shop scene, as well as Seulgi, would not be relevant, and would probably never air, or be filmed or written in the first place.

She just hoped this girl will be, or already is, with a guy who truly loves her, and treats her like a princess from the very beginning.

Seulgi was watching way too much television drama these days.

 

There was not much to do at the counter, after Seulgi placed all the cupcakes in the display fridge, and cleaned the bar and the coffee machines, and polished all of the cups and mugs, but stare at the girl, since no one else was in the shop. She was hunched above one of the books, scribbling in her notebook, every few minutes looking up at the laptop screen, or flipping through the other book's many pages. Her hair was tucked behind both of her ears and when she was not writing anything, she was chewing on her pen. Seulgi wondered if she even touched her coffee.

_Who's Seulgi?_

She was remembering the way the girl said her name in that honey voice of hers, and wondered if she will ever hear it again. She probably won't, but  she's allowed to dream for one moment.

Seulgi laughed to herself. She was being ridiculous. There aren't many pretty girl costumers here (mostly old ladies or moms), but when they are here, she usually notices them from the kitchen's window to the dining room, says a little thank you prayer to God or whoever sent this beautiful person to please her eyes, before a whole television drama inspired fantasy about how they both fall in love starts playing in her head.

What a sad little gay girl she was.

The costumer looked up at her. Oh no, she probably destructed her with her laugh, or with the staring. She HAS to stop the staring. Or maybe she can read thoughts and she heard Seulgi call herself a sad little gay girl and she's going to hate her like everybody else does.

Seulgi dropped her eyes down, grabbed a cloth and pretended she was cleaning the counted, which was already so clean it was shining so bright it was blinding her. Her mom really loved everything polished.

For a few moments she waited, pretend clean here and there, but an itching feeling made her look up and lock eyes with the costumer, who looked down back at her books a milli second later.

Seulgi blinked.

"Do you want anything else?" She suddenly asked, like she would any other costumer, only this time she surprised herself because she was not planning to say anything.

The girl hesitantly looked back up at her, and then her eyes went to the display fridge, and – she bit her lip.

"No—no, I can't." she waved and looked at the laptop screen in front of her.

Seulgi stared at her blankly for a few more seconds. Is this girl interested in one of her cupcakes, but for some reason can't have them? She looked back at the kitchen through the window. Her parents were out of sight, but she could still hear them working.

Crouching down, she opened the fridge and took out the best looking cupcake, before placing it on a nice little plate. It would have been better if her dad hadn't changed the color of the frosting she wanted, and her mom didn't rush her off her station, but it was good enough. A nice, small, red velvet cup cake, with cream cheese frosting on top.

After grabbing a tea spoon and putting it on the plate next to the cupcake, she walked quickly to the other side of the dining room, and before the costumer could lift her head, Seulgi placed the plate on one of the books.

The girl, who was until now scribbling in her notebook many numbers and English letters next to confusing looking graphs, froze for a second, and then looked up.

"I can't." She said.

"Why?" Seulgi asked.

"I don't have any money—"

"It's on the house."

The girl's jaw dropped and her eyebrows rose.

"No, I really can't, I'm on a diet—"

"What diet? You look perfect."

Both their eyes widened, and they looked away from one another. Seulgi felt like her body was experiencing a spontaneous human combustion because her face was burning, and the heat was reaching her neck. Did she really just tell her she looks perfect? What was she thinking!

She wasn't, this is why these words came out. Why did she even bring her this cupcake in the first place? And why isn't she going down in flames in that very moment, because it sure is way too hot in here?

"…you." The girl mumbled.

Seulgi glanced at her from the corner of her eye. The girl's hair was covering her face, but her ear was as red as the cupcake.

The girl cleared her throat.

"Th-thank you. For the cupcake."

Seulgi's throat went dry, but she still managed to swallow something. Then she bowed silently, and walked back to the counter, moving almost robotically.

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the dish clink before she even reached the counter, and when she turned around, she saw the girl, red faces, eating her cupcake.

 

No one was coming in this afternoon. Not even one costumer, aside from the girl, and Seulgi's parents took their time on the cake, so Seulgi was stuck in a big, empty room with a girl she just called perfect to her face, for two and a half hours. So she cleaned everything, even the walls, just to have something to do, because she could not allow herself to look at her anymore.

The girl had finished her cupcake, and put the empty plate next to the probably empty coffee mug she bought, before burying her face back in her studies. Normally, Seulgi would have taken the empty dishes away, but she kept herself busy enough to pretend she didn't even notice there were dirty dishes in the dining room.

Eventually, the girl had packed the laptop and the books in her bag, and got up. She approached the counter when Seulgi was polishing an empty glass for the tenth time.

"Thank you." She said, voice sweet as ever. "The cupcake was very delicious, and the coffee was, too."

Seulgi didn't look up from the glass. She felt her cheeks starting to get warm again.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." She croaked. Damn voice.

"If I had more money with me I would have paid for the cupcake—"

"It's okay," Seulgi quickly interrupted her, because they were standing too close to the kitchen and she feared her mom could hear them. "I told you, it's _on the house_." She almost whispered the last few words.

They were standing there in silence for what felt like a whole minute, Seulgi still polishing the same stupid cup.

"I'll be leaving now." The girl finally said.

"Okay. Goodbye. Thank you." Seulgi spat out curtsies.

"Goodbye ."

And she was gone.

Seulgi let out a big breath.

From the kitchen window behind her, she could hear her mom ask her dad "Does she always give away free cupcakes when I'm not looking?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a chaptered fic, but because I'm not sure if I'll ever continue working on it I thought I'll just post it here for my fellow hungry joygi shippers. Sorry nothing really happens here, Seulgi doesn't even hear Sooyoung's name, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. If god is on our side, maybe I'll continue writing this. In the meantime, stay beautiful and love and support Red Velvet with your every breath ~


End file.
